


LokiXReader- After Infinity ALTERNATE CHAPTER 8

by Kipkat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate non-canon chapter to another fic, Consensual Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Smut, Why do I do this, this chapter gave me anxiety and its not even written well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipkat/pseuds/Kipkat
Summary: This is a version of a chapter I debated posting for my fanfic 'After Infinity', and ultimately decided not to use. I couldn't figure out how to integrate it with the version of chapter 8 that I had written and decided to take the Loki/Reader relationship in a different direction. So! For your viewing displeasure, here is the NON-CANON ALTERNATE CHAPTER THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL FIC chapter 8! Because I hate myself.Yes, this is the smut route.





	LokiXReader- After Infinity ALTERNATE CHAPTER 8

**Author's Note:**

> _Not-so-fun factoid! This was the first version of Chapter 8. About halfway through, I decided..."Eh. I really don't want to rush the relationship. Isn't delayed gratification the best material to read?" Well, I hope you guys enjoy. I am terrified of posting this but I'll get over it. Suffice to say, once I realized I wasn't going to use this, I tried to wrap it up a quickly as possible, so it cuts off kinda abruptly. Head on over to the actual fic if you'd like and drop some side plotlines in the comments! Looking to start doing some episodic space missions! Are there any particular scenes you'd like to read about? Hugs and kisses!! xoxoxoxoxo_
> 
>  
> 
> _And brief reminder that this is non-canon to the fic, so it doesn't actually happen. Toodles <3 _
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************

Slamming the sliding metal door shut, you allowed your knees to buckle, and you found yourself splayed awkwardly on the linoleum floor. Your heart was still pounding in your chest, your lips felt like they were on fire. You pressed a clenched fist to your temple in an attempt to crush the desire that coursed through your body like a runaway train, begging you to satisfy a most basic need.

_What the fuck_ , you thought, the words sounding sluggish and slow amidst the blood pounding in your head.

_What the fuck. What. The. FUCK._

You let out a wordless scream, gripping your hair to silence yourself. _Why am I freaking out so much? What the hell is this feeling?_

Rage, lust; no, desire. Not a want, but a need. An animalistic _desperation._ Shit. _Shit._

Rising unsteadily to your shaking feet, you stumbled towards the door, an uncertain ghost of an idea sketching itself across your brain as you tossed open the sliding door. You crept over to Aldia's cot, legs quivering. 

“Aldia,” you whispered, gently prodding her shoulder. She didn't so much as budge; nothing beside the even rising and falling of her chest displayed the fact that she was even alive. You gripped her shoulders, shaking her a little more roughly. “Aldia!” You strained to keep your voice low, not wanting to alert Loki to your presence. Nothing. Loki wasn't kidding when he said she wouldn't wake for a while. Exasperated, you threw your hands to your head, trying to quell the raging fire inside you.

Shit. Well, this isn't going to win you any brownie points, you thought, swallowing what you wanted to be revolt, but was instead a sharp feeling of excitement. 

“Loki!” You shouted angrily, marching to the helm. It was empty. Stomping to the aft hold, you scanned the dimly lit room, gnashing your teeth together behind pursed lips. “Get your pasty, godly ass out here! We're going to have a discussion later, don't you think for a second you're getting off the hook that easily, but that can wait!” Your voice echoed in the small cargo bay, the hollow sound not yielding any response. He probably magicked himself into a corner out of embarrassment, you thought. Or spite. Maybe he was enjoying watching you drive yourself mad vying for his attentions. 

As you turned on your heel in frustration, your nose smacked into a solid object, and you recoiled in shock as you realized it was the cotton clad chest of a certain God of Mischief you had been demanding. 

“You called?” he said tightly, his fingers curling around the wrist you had instinctively raised to bat him across the face with. You glared at him, heart beating wildly in your chest. 

Saying nothing, you snatched your hand back, darting it towards the leather ties lacing his breeches together. The design was foreign to you (why couldn't it just have a damn zipper??) and you struggled to loosen the laces in frustrating silence. Loki, seemingly caught off guard, frowned down at your efforts, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. “What are you-?”

“Can you just goddamn help me with this? Stupid Asgardian fashion,” you mumbled, your heightened attraction just barely shielding your embarrassment. “And stop talking.”

“Very well.”

He swept you into his arms, plopping you down on top of a pile of cargo, long fingers making quick work of the buttons on your pants. With a swift maneuver, he yanked down the fabric, gripping your panties along with it, bringing them to your knees. You gawked at how fluid the motion was, and soon the metal of the cargo container was chilly against your bare thighs. You watched as the amusement etched across his face grew into something else as his eyes scanned the exposed skin of your lower body, resting on the space between your thighs. You shivered involuntarily and made to cover yourself, but he grabbed your wrists in both hands before you could, placing them firmly against the cool steel of your perch. 

“By your sides,” he breathed, releasing you once you nodded shakily. Not averting his gaze, he unlaced his now-painfully tight pants, shifting them down just enough to reveal his massive erection. Your breath hitched in your throat, and you looked at him nervously. 

_Yup, earth men are definitely ruined for me_ , you reminded yourself with a gulp. 

The slightest smile ghosting across his lips, he wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you into him, easing you off the cargo container and pressing your back against the side. Stepping over the bunched clothing that had gathered around your ankles, he positioned himself between your legs, hoisting you up so that your bare thighs were wrapped around his midsection. You could feel the pulse of stiff flesh poised against you, and his cool breath washed over your face, creating a dizzying sensation that elicited a jolt from deep within your abdomen. 

It was quiet again, the only sounds were your own shallow breaths. You raised your eyes to his, and he returned your gaze eagerly, a single brow arched as though he were waiting for permission.

“No kissing,” you said hesitantly. “No unnecessary touching.”

“Anything else, your grace?” he replied coyly. 

“I'm still pissed at you.”

“Even better.”

“Take off your shirt,” you commanded meekly, and he laughed, lowering his head to the crook of your neck. 

“So you _were_ ogling me,” he purred, and you felt his shoulders tense, his hips pressing against yours as he angled himself. 

“No, I was no-ahhhh!” A shrill gasp escaped your throat, and you arched your back against the cold steel as you took in all of him in a single thrust. He had taken the opportunity during your verbal denial to loosen his grip on your legs, letting gravity pull you down onto him as he brought his hips forward to meet yours. The shock was indescribable, and you buried your head in his chest, weakly balling the fabric of his shirt between your quivering fingers. 

It was too much. _He_ was too much. You felt yourself struggle to contain him, as though any other movement might shatter you into pieces. Sensing your discomfort, he slowly withdrew himself, halting about halfway, only to push himself back into you, this time more gently. 

You thought about the time in the cell aboard the _Endeavor_ , when he had only been trying to silence you and almost ended up accidentally killing you. 

Waves of electricity shot through your body, increasing in intensity with every stroke. You let out a cry, which only seemed to encourage Loki and he buried himself deeper inside of you, his breaths starting to erupt from him in ragged gasps as he fought to control his rhythm. Your arms snaked around his neck in an attempt to pull yourself away from the steel colliding with your back and knocking into the base of your skull.

A numbness began to spread from your toes, up through your thighs, soothing where his fingers were pressing viciously into the soft flesh. All you could feel was him, moving wildly inside of you, filling you completely with every expert thrust. A knot began to form beneath your stomach, clenching your abdominal muscles and slowly spreading up through your chest. You tried to measure your breaths, but the pressure building behind your eyes was proving too much for you to focus on anything. Slowly, you felt yourself slipping away, losing control over your body, and strange lights began to dance behind your eyelids. Through the thick air clouding your vision, you heard a peculiar whining, alarmed when you realized the sound was rushing passed your own lips.

_Oh, my gods. I'm whining like a whore._

Scrambling to give your lips something else to do, you clutched the neckline of his shirt and pulled him down, searching for his cool lips against your own volition. The colored splotches blossoming across your vision were becoming more frequent now, and the knot in your stomach was so tight it felt like you were about to implode. He was reveling in your frantic search, until finally, your mouth found his. He smiled wickedly against your parted lips, licking and nipping at the heated flesh, but not indulging you. 

You shifted your weight, fighting to cross your ankles behind the small of his back and hoist yourself closer to him, angling yourself so that he was easier to accept. You heard his breath hitch in his throat at this welcome change, and he was able to lift a hand from your leg, pinning you with only the motion of his hips, roughly gripping the back of your neck. You fell forward, starting to feel the telltale spasms wrench themselves from your abdomen, twitching outwards to your arms and legs, and for once, the imminent nature of your orgasm began to scare you. 

“Kiss me, please. Loki,” you whispered, your voice smaller than you'd like it to sound. 

Wordlessly, he moved forward, crushing your lips with his and holding your jaw steady in his hand. His tongue flicked across your lower lip and into your mouth, curling around your own and eliciting a low moan from the back of your throat. His grip on you became tighter, his thrusts became swifter and you fought to push down the feeling bubbling from inside you, squeezing your fists entangled in his hair until you were sure the nails digging into your palms would draw blood. Unable to hold out any longer, you broke away from his lips with a gasp, your body racking violently against his, your moans culminating in a muffled scream against the crook of his neck. You collapsed against his chest, and your mind went fuzzy as you rode out your last few convulsions. You felt him tense beneath you and he followed soon after, exhaling in time to a few last short pumps between your legs. You felt him twitch inside you and a warmth spread through your body, radiating through your abdomen and receding to run down the inner gap of your thighs. 

He lowered his forehead to yours, eyes closed and struggling to even out his breaths. 

“You can't even follow your own rules, can you?” He teased, lightly pressing his lips to yours. “I went down to Midgard to rule your people as a benevolent god,” he breathed, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. “But this is acceptable.” He slid himself out of you, and your eyes rolled in your head at the sudden retreat, eliciting a brief chuckle from him. He carefully lowered your feet to the ground, and your knees buckled, unable to support your weight just yet. He quickly caught you, stepping out from between your legs and sweeping you into his arms, your head still buried in his chest. 

“Are all Asgardians…?” You mumbled, not needing to finish your question.

He laughed against your ear, his sweet breath not doing much to clear your foggy mind.

“Well for one, I'm not Asgardian.”

“Right. Frost…. _giant_ ,” you remarked, remembering very little from the news reports on the coverage of the New York attack on Earth, speculating motive for the villainous adopted brother of Thor. “Lucky you.”

“I never quite thought of _that_ as a perk to my….less than desirable heritage,” he said, laughing darkly. “But I suppose.”

You nodded absently, sidling your pants back up around your hips while still seated bridal-style in his lean arms. 

“I think I'm good now. You can put me down,” you grumbled, crossing your arms tightly over your chest and staving off the shame that was slowly creeping into your mind. 

He narrowed his eyes at you, his flushed face sending your heartbeat skittering against your ribcage yet again. 

“You're still upset with me? I mean, _honestly_ ,” he flashed a devious smile.

“We'll talk about that later,” you deadpanned, trying to kick your legs out so he would put you down. “I've got a space ship to fly.”


End file.
